


Deal.

by rainbow_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betting, Deal, M/M, More tags later, Sam tires, bet, interference, not Mary friendly, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_angel/pseuds/rainbow_angel
Summary: !!Discontinued!!All good stories start with a promise. Or in this case, a bet.When Sam and Mary make a bet involving a certain angel and another dumbass, shit goes down.Will everything turn out good in the end? And who will win the bet?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first tiny part of a fic that I have planned, mostly just to see if people would be interested in reading it.  
> Update schedule: Hopefully once every two weeks, I’m in school right now so it might fluctuate depending on that.  
> Work completed so far: None, at all. Really I have have this planned out.  
> I do want to write this, but It will really depend on the reactions I get from people, so please leave a kudos or a comment if you want to hear more!

All good stories start with a promise. Or in this case, a bet.

“I bet you thirty bucks that Dean and Cas are going to get together in the next two months“ Sam challenged.  
Mary scoffed. “Please, those two have been dancing around each other for years, what makes you think they’ll get together now?” She leaned forward and squinted her eyes. ”You’re on”  
“What bet are we making?” Charlie asked as she walked into the Map Room. Sam smiled, he knew which side she was going to be on.  
“Whether or not our resident angel and my brother are going to get together in the next two months.” Sam informed Charlie.  
“Find another person to bet with you Mary,” Charlie smiled, “and I’ll throw in a twenty”  
“Easy” Mary said as she got up to leave.

•••••

Ten minutes late Mary walked back into the Map Room, pulling a very confused Arthur Ketch behind her.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, obviously confused. Sam informed him about the bet, and a smile grew across Ketch’s face. “Easy money, I’ll throw in twenty pounds as well”  
“It’s a deal then?” Sam asked.  
Dean suddenly appeared in the Map Room. “What deal?”  
“Nothing” Said Sam, a beat to fast.  
“Alright you guys, I’ll be watching you.” Then he sauntered out.  
Sam, Charlie, Mary and Ketch all looked at each other, “Deal.” They whispered.


	2. Notes

Hi guys! Sorry that I haven’t updated in a while. There are reasons though!

BEFORE YOU READ THIS!! if you have not watched the latest supernatural episode (15.18, Despair) please do not continue reading, there are possible spoilers.

Alright, so I wanted the episode and with everything that happened to Dean and Cas, writing destiel just doesn’t feel right anymore. I promis I will continue this fic, maybe after I get over the last episode, because I know that the show ending is going to be rough for me. I will keep writing, just not destiel.

Thank you so much for all of the support I’v gotten on my writing, it’s been really great, and sorry for not updating this one.


End file.
